Gas burners are commonly used in the industrial arts for producing a very hot flame to hand work material such as glass and quartz. These devices are also used by jewelers, metal workers and silversmiths. They can also have other uses such as for heating plastics. These are predominantly bench type and handheld burners with a faceplate where the fuel jets exit the burner at the base of the flame. The construction of these burners is similar to the burner marketed by American gas Furnace as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
Referring now to FIGS. 1 and 2, burners of this type require concisely aligned concentric tubing 38 in combination with faceplate hole jets 32 to deliver individual gases to the faceplate 34. One gas such as Hydrogen is delivered to faceplate jets 32 from chamber 30 around tubes 38. Each tube is free-standing being held only at one end extending from chamber 36 through which a second gas such as Oxygen is delivered. Obtaining the exact alignment and axial concentricity of the tubes in burners such as this requires a difficult manufacturing process but is essential to establishing a laminar gas flow that produces a high quality and efficient flame (i.e. producing no unburned gases). Also, the cost of production is increased greatly when one desires a greater number of faceplate jets.
There is therefore a need in the art for a surface mix burner jet structure and method of manufacture which provides the necessary coaxially or axially offset disposed tubing while saving labor and therefore providing an economical burner while maintaining the desired high quality and variable flame characteristics.